


Wonderland

by Jing233333



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jing233333/pseuds/Jing233333
Summary: Warning1.年下设定：军校生真田（21）x教官幸村（25）2.地下恋情





	Wonderland

真田弦一郎在教官宿舍门前徘徊许久，最终鼓起勇气，轻轻地叩了叩门。

门里响起清澈的男声：“请进。”

真田推开房门，看到眼前的景象不禁皱了皱眉头——其实并不是什么大事，房间里的人正靠坐在沙发上，原本庄严肃穆的黑色军服随意地敞开着，一双笔直修长的腿交叠着架在茶几上，军靴也还没有脱去——这样的坐姿落在真田眼里，未免过于松懈。

幸村精市，R国军队最年轻的上尉，也是立海军校上下皆知的麻辣教官。初见他的学员常常会被他的清秀容貌和明媚笑容欺骗，以为他是好对付的角色，直到被他惨无人道的训练手段折磨得死去活来。

这样的经历，真田当然也有过，只是……

“弦一郎，我等你好久了。”幸村歪着头，目光清澈得像是不谙世事的幼童，仿佛还夹杂着些许任性的责怪。

“抱歉，上尉，今天下午有临时加训。”真田反手关上房门，低着头刻意不去看幸村。

“那你今天不会没有力气吧？”幸村拨弄了一下鬓角的碎发，语气里很有些挑衅的意味。

“……你试过就知道了。”

真田清楚地明白自己跟幸村打嘴仗是绝对赢不了的，索性以行动来表示自己的决心。

他跪在茶几的另一头，小心翼翼地脱去幸村脚上的军靴和袜子，俯身舔了一下幸村的脚底，紧接着握住他的脚踝，沿着腿内侧一路吻上。

“弦一郎，把我裤子脱了。”

幸村往前伸了伸脖子，命令道。

——虽说隔着军裤也能感受到恋人的热吻，但终究是差了点什么。

“是，上尉。”

真田绕过茶几来到幸村身边，三下五除二便去掉了他的皮带，连拉带扯将军装裤和内裤一起脱下来，随手丢到了一边。

这样的幸村看起来实在是冲击力十足，上半身的军服衣衫不整，松松垮垮，隐约可见刻着点点红痕的锁骨，下身更是整个暴露在外，一丝不挂。

真田试图剥开幸村的军服去吻他的身体，却被幸村推拒着阻止：“弦一郎，我今天不想要前戏。”

“那样，你会很疼。”真田略显担忧地看着他。

“我不想要前戏。”幸村加重语气又重复了一遍。

“好。”

真田知道他不可违逆幸村的意思，便不再多言，而是握住幸村的两只脚踝，使劲朝沙发靠背按去。

幸村的身体柔韧性非常好，很轻松便被摆成双腿大张在身体两侧、臀部高高抬起的姿势。

“扩张还是不能少，不然你会受伤。”

粗硬的手指毫不留情地侵入娇嫩的内部，幸村的身体立刻就绷紧了。

真田的手指上有残酷训练磨砺出的新茧老茧，摩擦着幸村穴内的嫩肉，一丝丝热辣感从肉穴深处蔓延至全身。

“可以了吧。”幸村双手搭在自己小腿上，小声催促着耐心为他做扩张的真田，白皙的脸上已浮起浅浅红晕。

这一次，真田却没有理会他，而是执拗地做到了自己认为可以的程度，才解开自己的裤带。

他握着自己的肉棒在幸村穴口磨了两三下，挺身压入。

“啊！”

被自上而下地彻底贯穿，幸村不禁叫起来，小腿抽搐似地蹬了两下，无力地垂落在真田肩头。

真田开始猛烈地操干着身下的人，每一次都是将肉棒整个插入幸村的穴内，又全根拔出，他的动作越来越快，甚至都没有给幸村呻吟的机会，后者仰着头，张着嘴，极力想要控制呼吸的节奏，却被身上人的动作弄得越来越迷乱，什么声音也发不出，只能不停地摇头。

真田哧笑一下，扒开了幸村上身的军服，整个人趴在他的胸口，舔弄吮吸他的乳头，上下水声一齐作响，幸村羞耻得不得了，肉棒硬挺到不行，连肉穴也跟着层层收紧了。

被缠紧的真田喟叹一声，身下的动作越发激烈，次次顶弄到幸村的敏感之处，逼得幸村浪叫连连，欲仙欲死。

经过几十分钟的高强度交合，这一轮的性爱以真田尽数泄在幸村体内作结。直到抽出肉棒的时候，真田才发现自己的小腹也被幸村溅上了白花花的一片。

幸村脱力地躺在沙发上，好看的双眼失了焦距。

真田却仍然不打算放过他。他用力将幸村拉到自己怀里，手指玩弄着幸村不断往外流出精液的后穴。

“上尉，我现在要给你一个选择，第二回合你是想自己动，还是……”他抱着幸村站起来，朝门外走去，“让我在军校其他学生面前干你？”

“不，不可以……”幸村回过神来，拼命挣扎，希图阻止真田走出房间，真田却故意加快了步伐。

眼看两人就要来到走廊，幸村也顾不得其他，胡乱抓住了真田的领口，道：“不要在别人面前……”

“那么，”真田一副了然于胸的表情，抱住幸村回到沙发边躺下，然后拍了拍自己又一次硬挺起来的肉棒，“就请上尉骑上来自己动吧。”

“唔……”幸村狠狠地瞪了真田一眼，慢吞吞地骑坐到真田下腹处，将自己的后穴对准他的性器，一点一点坐下去，“嗯……好涨……”

强势插入的性器挤出了真田第一回合留下的精液，幸村哀哀地呻吟着，艰难地律动起来。

“嗯……啊……嗯嗯……啊那里……”

自主掌控交合节奏让幸村很轻易地找到了让自己舒服的方式，他很快愉悦了起来，后穴紧紧地夹着真田的肉棒，动作幅度越来越大，就像在草原上骑马一样潇洒惬意。

骑乘的体位让真田得以清晰地观察到幸村沉迷性爱、不可自拔的模样，不可控制地，他的肉棒又涨大了几圈，撑得幸村几乎坐不稳，伏在他胸口喘气。

真田趁机夺回了主动权。他环住幸村的腰肢，连续向上顶弄了数百下，全然不顾幸村的淫叫与呻吟，直到再一次射在幸村体内为止。

幸村被大量浓热的精液烫得一哆嗦，紧跟着也射了出来。

他的下身一片狼籍，两人的精液相互交融，温热的触感浸润着被操到发红的后穴。

两次性交结束，幸村连动一下脚趾头的力气都没有了，真田让他平躺在自己腿上，低下头深深地吻住了他的唇。

“安心地睡吧，我的上尉。”

他轻声道。


End file.
